


like piercing rays of light

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Series: Doctober 2020 [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Community: who_contest, Introspection, sort of divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: The Time War left Ace in a fog. But what if something broke through it?(For the Indigo challenge at Who_contest and Doctober. Prompt 30-Fog)
Series: Doctober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958476
Kudos: 9
Collections: Who Contest Stories and Archive





	like piercing rays of light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Indigo challenge at who_contest.
> 
> Also for the Fog prompt for Doctober. 
> 
> (Ace's memory loss /mind wipe occurs during the audio Soldier Obscura. Her running a charity was revealed in The Sarah Jane Adventures)  
> Enjoy!

“Yeah, gonna be here a bit longer today. Thanks.” 

Hanging up the phone, Dorothy McShane, who was once known as Ace, stared down at the pile of paperwork still awaiting her. Being the CEO of a successful charity had its good and bad days. But today would qualify as a mundane day. All afternoon there had been conference calls and paperwork. Scanning the first place, Dorothy’s mind began to wander. To something when she was sixteen. And then it was gone. This was happening a lot lately; like she was living in a fog. It was as if there was a whole section of her life clouded over like an early morning. There would be times she would be talking with Mel or Shou who’d mention something like Merlin or Daleks. More fog. 

Deciding to take a tea break, Dorothy got up from her chair when a strange noise grabbed her attention. It was a sound like groaning or wheezing. She looked out the window and nearly collapsed from the sensation. In a Tesco’s parking lot a short distance away stood a deep blue police box. For years, Dorothy had lived in a fog; but that police box broke through. It was like light, deep indigo rays of light piercing through clouds. And it hurt.  
She wanted to get up; to run towards it. The rays of light in her head were practically calling her, reminding her of everything. But she didn’t. The indigo lights were making her remember. And it hurt so much to remember.


End file.
